<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Free by lumoswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980895">Get Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoswrites/pseuds/lumoswrites'>lumoswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Reader, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gryffindor Reader, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, I blame Jason Isaacs, Legilimency, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Pure Blood Reader, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, idk what this is, non-canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoswrites/pseuds/lumoswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do hope he comes soon,” he continues, the gleaming silver brushing delicately against her delecotte. He meets her eyes. “It would be a shame to waste such a pretty face.”</p><p>When reader is captured by Lucius Malfoy and held hostage at Malfoy Manor, she expects her hatred for the canniving Death Eater to increase tenfold. But as the days in his company pass without rescue, she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him, making her escape far more complicated.</p><p> </p><p>All characters aged up to 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first few seconds that she rouses, she almost believes she is dreaming. </p><p>The last few moments of consciousness come flooding back in fragments; a dark sky peppered with spectral flashes of light, Harry, Ron and Hermione’s disembodied voices, a velveteen voice incanting “stupefy!” and then, darkness…</p><p>She presses up on her hands, trying desperately to stand, to run, fight, but her energy depletes immediately, and she falls back to the cold stone floor with a groan. She’s vaguely aware of a stirring in the darkness, and a latch being unlocked. Suddenly, out of the black, appears the regal figure of Lucius Malfoy. </p><p>He observes her with an amused curiosity, head tilted to the side. “Y/N, wonderful, you’re awake,” he purrs, face lit from below by his wand. The spectral light spills like blood around him, casting the room in a pearlescent glow. She is in a cellar. The cellar of Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Something stronger than fear stirs at her core, and she bites down hard on her lip to suppress it. The only thing worse than Malfoy capturing her would be to allow him access to her terror, watch his smirk as it blooms across her face. She will not give him the satisfaction. </p><p>His cruel mouth quirks to the side. “My apologies for the state of your accommodation; we were rather in a hurry to get you here,” he quips. She sets her jaw, blood singing with fury. </p><p>He smiles coldly, stepping a fraction closer. “I must admit, it was <em> quite </em>the disappointment that we weren’t able to dispose of Potter yesterday evening,” he continues, and she suppresses the urge to scream. “You remember, yes? How we ambushed you and your little friends?” She keeps her eyes steadfastly on the cold stone of the floor, refusing an answer. Within seconds, he has the cool silver of his wand at her neck. He clenches his jaw, eyes blazing. </p><p>“You’d do well to answer me, girl,” he hisses.</p><p>She swallows, finally giving a curt nod. </p><p>A smile ghosts his lips, and he removes the wand a fraction. “Still,” he continues, eyes tracing her face, “I have a feeling you’ll make <em> quite </em> the honey trap. Potter could never resist such asinine feats of heroism.” He pauses for a moment, trailing his wand just beneath her jaw. “I <em> do </em> hope he comes soon,” he continues, the gleaming silver brushing delicately against her delecotte. He meets her eyes. “It would be a shame to waste such a pretty face.”</p><p>Roses bloom in her cheeks, and she tells herself it is anger. “You’re going to <em>lose</em>, Malfoy,” she spits with the last of her strength, before her eyes roll into the back of her head. The last thing she feels before she slips into the darkness once again are arms lifting her from the ground, cheek pressed against hair the colour of snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wakes up in a light room, weak sunlight filtering through the blinds and dappling the bed she sleeps in. She swallows, pressing up on her arms, a sticky, cloying, sense of dread creeping up her spine like a chill when she remembers where she is, and how she got there.</p><p>She tries to focus on the practical, to be pragmatic. She can't spiral, not now.</p><p>She gets up, sighing from the effort, and pads onto the hardwood floor. There are clothes on the bed, her size, intended for her; dark grey jeans and a green jumper. She swallows, feeling a strange sense of contamination as she slips them on, as though the Malfoys' hate somehow lives on the fabric like perfume.</p><p>She's scouring the room when the door creaks open. She freezes in place, still facing the window.</p><p>"Face me," Lucius Malfoy intones. She turns slowly, chin raised to the ceiling.</p><p>His cold eyes trace the length of her body, coming to rest on her mouth. "They're comfortable?" He raises a pale eyebrow.</p><p>She resists the urge to laugh. He attacked her, bound her and locked her in a cellar, and he has the nerve to ask if she's comfortable.</p><p>"Yes, <em> thank you, </em>Lord Malfoy," she replies sardonically, a sudden rush of anger colouring her vision. If only she had her wand.</p><p>His mouth twitches, but his eyes remain glacial.</p><p>"<em>Careful,</em> girl," he replies quietly, voice like a blade. Quiet is dangerous with a man like him.</p><p>There is a beat of palpable silence, broken only by the thud of her heart. </p><p>"That little act of bravery almost cost you your food," he growls, eyes never leaving hers. He takes a step towards her, then, crowding her from a distance. His eyes trace her face. "Thankfully, I am in a forgiving mood," another strange look thrown her way. She has the uneasy feeling that he's curious about her in some way, that he covets her secrets. It makes her want to hide.</p><p>She doesn't, instead giving a nod. She's already tested his patience once today; she doesn't like the idea of what fury would look like on him.</p><p>He gives one more lingering, unreadable, look before he turns on his heel and strides away, slamming the door behind him. She allows herself the breath she’d been suppressing, rigid body relaxing. She hadn’t realised how tense she’d been, as though a lion had entered the room.</p><p>She keeps herself sane by telling herself Harry will be here soon, that he’s already encompassing her rescue into his plan. Of course, that doesn’t account for what could happen to them when he gets here…</p><p>She squeezes her eyes tight shut, suppressing the terror before it digs its claws in fully. She can’t think about that now. </p><p>Almost on autopilot, she checks the lock on the door, then the windows. There is a bathroom adjoined to her room, so she checks that window too. She even searches the cabinets, half-heartedly hoping the Malfoys might’ve misplaced a razor blade.</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Finally, she eats. She’s not even hungry, fear in her stomach like a dead weight, but she needs to keep her strength up. She feels exposed, watched, despite being alone; the painting on the wall, an aristocratic figure with Lucius' cold eyes, seems to follow her every move, its gaze accusatory and threatening. Eventually, she goes to it and rips two of the mounting hooks from the back, pocketing them, before returning it to its pride of place above the mantle. It’s not much, but it comforts her. </p><p>Lucius comes for her in the late afternoon, just as the pale winter sun begins to bleed into purple nightfall, the colour of bruises. He rests his head against the door for a moment, examining her where she stands, before pressing his fingers to the small of her back.</p><p>“<em>Come.</em>”</p><p>She fights the urge to resist; his wand is slipped into the pocket of his velveteen suit jacket, the threatening gaze of the serpent following her all the way down the staircase. Her heart hammers in her throat as he presses her down the half-lit hallways, the memory of being carried the night before coming back to her in jagged flashes, as though obliviated and returned. By <em> Lucius, </em>she realises, remembering his hair against her skin. Lucius Malfoy carried her. </p><p>She wonders if he’s taking her to die, if Voldemort is waiting outside, wand in hand. Perhaps she’s lost her value, perhaps they have Harry.</p><p>She closes her eyes, preferring the darkness to the disorientation of the winding hallways, but when he presses her forward, almost gently, she tastes cool air. </p><p>She turns her head to him, furrowing her eyebrows.</p><p>“Fresh air,” he says simply, eyes on hers. She swallows, fear freezing her where she stands.</p><p>"Come, it's alright," he reassures her almost soothingly. He presses her forward, fingers still delicately grazing the hem of her jeans. She feels a sudden rush of warmth for him then, like honey pooling beneath her ribs, or the sun taking place of rain, and she hates herself for it. </p><p>He silently presses her forward, breath on her neck. When they reach the end of the lawns, the towering hedges casting them in ghoulish shadow, he actually releases her, not that he was really holding her anyway. She still feels the warmth of him as she stands rigidly, hands in pockets, feeling the cool metal of the hooks against her fingertips. If she could just ambush him, injure him, distract him long enough that she could run, maybe even find her wand…</p><p>In an instant, he is poised behind her, breath on her neck. </p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>,” he intones warningly. He walks around her with a predatory stillness so that they are face to face. “Give them to me,” he demands, voice like silk. She swallows, slipping her hand into her pockets and placing the hooks in his outstretched palm. </p><p>“How…” she breathes despite herself, throat closing in terror.</p><p>“I’m rather fond of legilimency,” he replies, a faint smile in his eyes. He takes a step closer. “I’ve found the human mind can be such a...sticky thing.” He holds her gaze. “Best to know where people’s true <em> desires </em> lie, no?”</p><p>She swallows, frozen in place. He raises his hand, and, for a moment, she thinks he’s going to strike her. Instead, he brushes a stray Y/H/C curl from her neck almost absently, before trailing his fingers to her chin. He lifts her eyes gently to his, and she swallows, trying to ignore the sting of his touch against her skin. She feels entranced, caught in his blue eyes, their peculiar shade almost unnatural.</p><p><em> Look away, </em>she thinks, <em> this is a trick. </em>But she can’t.</p><p>“<em>Fascinating,</em>” he replies in a quiet voice, and heat rises in her cheeks. He glows at her reaction, a wicked smile curling his mouth, gently removing his fingers.</p><p>"It was my father who instilled in me the value of the ancient arts," he continues, eyes like two orbs in the pit black sky, "<em>Power without knowledge is a fallacy; one cannot sustain without the other."  </em>He pauses for a moment, expression undreadable.</p><p>"Tell me, what values did your father instill in you, that you fight for filth like Potter?”</p><p>She swallows, the mention of her father replacing the hot anger sparked by his bigotry with cold dread. "None. I didn't let him."</p><p>He arches a pale brow. She swallows, unsure why she's entertaining his questions, allowing him to know her without having to invade her mind. Isolation craves company, she supposes.</p><p>"My <em> father </em> was a sadist and a bigot," she continues. <em> Like you</em>, she wants to add, but she doesn't.  "He believed us superior because our blood was not tainted. I had the strength to believe the opposite." <em> Unlike you, </em>she omits, but it's written all over her tone.</p><p>Again, she's met with curiosity where she expects cruelty. "You believe me weak," he replies quietly, more a statement than an accusation.</p><p>She gives a curt nod, knowing he's inside her mind anyway.</p><p>His mouth quirks up to the side, almost impressed by her brazenness. He takes a step closer. "And yet, here we are."</p><p>She lifts her chin so that their eyes are level. “Cruelty isn’t strength.” She’s angry now, cold to him, the hopelessness of her situation setting in like rot. It makes her bold. “I believe it’s what your father would refer to as a ‘<em>fallacy', </em>Malfoy.”</p><p>His mouth curves into a wicked smile, eyes alight with an unfamiliar feeling. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was impressed. “You believe me cruel?”</p><p>“Deplorably,” she spits, but there’s a waver in her voice. She can’t shake the feeling of his fingers on her neck, brushing her hair back with such gentleness she almost believes she imagined it. </p><p>He smirks, closing the space between them, and her heart jumps to her throat. <em> "I don't believe you." </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're enjoying so far - smut coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey - thank you for reading! This is my first HP fic ever so I hope it's okay and apologies for any mistakes lol &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>